The invention relates to a strip-like implant which has a tape with a first end and with a second end, as well as a surgical gripping instrument with two jaws, which is set up to grip an implant tape.
Strip-like implants, e.g. in the form of resorbable or non-resorbable meshes or gauze strips (tapes), are used e.g. to support or bind tissue. When such an implant is to be used in a surgical operation, it is often necessary to guide one end area or both end areas of the implant through tissue. For this, a large area of tissue must usually be prepared, and after the implant has been applied and positioned, the usually not inconsiderable wound in the end area of the implant must be closed. This is time-consuming and stressful for the patient.
The object of the invention is to provide a possibility for guiding a strip-like implant quickly and gently through tissue.